


Puddles and Rainbows

by BubblySunshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I know Thomas doesn’t live where it snows but it’s fanfiction, If it is I fit that bill and I’m sorry, Is it possible for a single chapter story to be a slow burn?, Jumping in rain pudddles, M/M, af stands for afternoon, also college au, big saps, first fic, i wrote this stuff while depressed af, like teeth rottening fluff, oh my god they were roommates, patton still loves puns and puppies and cats obviously, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySunshine/pseuds/BubblySunshine
Summary: Logan seizes the opportunity of poor weather to insist that his roommate Patton finally gets some studying done. But of course, they both get distracted when Patton realizes the adventure that lie just outside their dorm: jumping in puddles. Adorable chaotic adventures insue.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Puddles and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals. I don’t know if anyone will read this but here goes. I just needed a positive outlet for my creativity so I wrote this pile of fluff resembling a story. Enjoy!

It was a blustery day, as Patton called it. So it was the perfect afternoon to stay inside and finish studying. In exchange for a self care break involving Crofters and cartoons, Patton agreed with Logan to finally start working on his English essay due in a few weeks. Even thought it was his third semester at college, Patton was not the perfect example of time management, much to Logan’s chagrin. They were supposed to be regularly studying to avoid late night scrambles and poor grades, but to Patton? The well-being of a cat in a tree, a sobbing freshman, a lazy roommate, or just about anyone was much more important than grades. Shockingly, he still managed to get good marks all the same. Logan couldn’t fathom how Patton could possibly do it. 

They were comfortably situated at the kitchen table, with textbooks and notebooks and laptops set up around their work. Even with a bribe, Patton was still distracted by their roommate’s loud music, the allure of internet puppy videos, and Logan’s own homework. Logan tried to get him to focus, but when he stole glances up at Patton between calculations, he saw silly doodles in the margins of his notes, fidgeting hands, and darting eyes. When Patton caught him looking, he’d smile and start typing again. Logan couldn’t help but notice he would stop after only a minute or two, lost in thought. He wanted to ask what was bothering him, but thought better of it. That can wait for the break. This was the first time in a while that Patton had agreed to work on homework with him, and he would not want to ruin the occasion with talk of feelings. Not yet, anyway. 

When there was finally a few minutes of collective productivity, Logan couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief. And then, of course, came the inevitable interruption. A strong burst of wind rattled the outside wind chimes and Patton leapt to his feet. 

“Patton? What are you doing?” 

“I want to go see if the sky has pretty clouds.” Patton replied, already racing to the window. 

Logan groaned, “You always believe the sky has pretty clouds. Even the forboading ones.” 

“Yeah, but that’s the beauty of it! It’s always changing into something even more beautiful than before!” 

Before Logan could explain how the sky was objectively pretty but they needed to be productive, Patton had made it to the curtains and gasped at the sight. 

“Let me assume a hypothesis. The clouds are-“ he was cut off by the sight of a much happier Patton than Logan had seen for days. Patton rushed to grasp Logan’s hand, not noticing the flush rising on Logan’s face as he did so. 

“It’s even better than pretty clouds! There’s puddles, Logan! PUDDLES! Come on, let’s go!” Patton’s grasp on Logan’s hand became less sure as the much happier man bounced on the balls of his feet at the prospect. 

Patton, with his face split into a massive grin and glasses set askew in excitement, was positively adorable. Logan tried to ignore that, along with his hammering heartbeat. 

“Preposterous, Patton. It has not been snowing all day. There will most likely be no puddles to speak of, only dirty snow at a softer consistency.” He tried to remove his hand from Patton’s but Patton held on tighter. 

He pointed at the window as he proclaimed, “No, no. I saw one out there. I can almost hear it calling to me!” 

Logan refrained from explaining how a puddle of snow could not possibly communicate. He responded, “You need to at least get halfway through your essay before a formal break. We agreed on that. And you can not go out there! You don’t have the proper footwear for winter weather. Those are some very nice oxfords.” 

Patton returned his focus to Logan, his smile looking more like a smirk. “Oh, you noticed? I thought you never nessesarily looked up from your work. So what’s so interesting about our conversation that made you look at me?” 

He had Logan with that one. Logan managed to stammer out, “I merely wanted to ensure you don’t loose heat in your feet, or get your socks damp. We do need to focus on our tasks though. We can not afford distractions, and it’s all for-“ 

“PUDDLES! Logan. Puddles are more than worth any of those risks.” 

That grin of Patton’s would lead to the death of him. So much for the perfect afternoon for productivity. “So, you are insisting on going out there then?” 

Patton nodded vigorously in response. “Mmm hmmm! But I want you to try it with me.” And with surprising strength, he pulled Logan from his chair and onto his feet. 

Logan tried not to show the shock on his face as he tried to gather his balance. “You want me to try... what exactly?” 

Patton helped Logan steady himself but wasn’t very useful in his excitement. He cheered back, “Jumping into puddles! Stomping and feeling the splash and a rush of exhilaration. Don’t you want to try it out? Our homework can wait.” 

“I have no desire to, Patton. I don’t feel things as strongly as you do, especially... childish things.” Logan pretended that the sight of Patton’s grin slipping didn’t upset him as well. He turned back to his work, but Patton wouldn’t let him or this topic go. He grasped Logan by the shoulders to look into his eyes. He tried not to ease into Pattton’s light, soft touch. 

“It would make me happy if you went out with me to jump into puddles. You always talk about the benefits of self care and relaxation. Wouldn’t it be different and lovely to give it a try?” Patton must have seen the dismisal in Logan’s eyes as he continued, “I’ll even change into proper clothes if you want. I’ll get boots, extra socks, long pants, even that cat hoodie you bought me for my birthday. I’ll be warm and fine. More than fine.” 

Patton made a good argument for himself, but Logan wasn’t convinced he would feel better after getting wet, messy, and cold. He sighed, “You’ll need another jacket too. That hoodie was meant for indoor use. You don’t want-“ 

“Of course not! I’ll layer up.” 

Oh good, Patton would go off and do his jumping. Logan could stay inside in the warm, and when Patton tired himself out, they could get back to work. 

“And you can too! It’s really not scary or anything.” 

Oh. He supposed he shouldn’t have hoped to be free of this that easily. More persuasion would be nessesary. “Patton, I have other work to attend to. I’m sorry. And I don’t have the proper shoes for... What did you call it? Stomping?” 

But Patton wasn’t being persuaded. “You can borrow an old pair of mine I couldn’t bear to give away. I have a new pair. And it won’t keep you from work too long. I’ll be back!” And with that, Patton rushed to his room and closed the door behind. 

Logan had to think a way out of this, and quickly. Who knew what he would be persuaded to do if he ended up outside, goofing off in the cold with an extremely cheerful Patton. “Your feet are bigger than mine, I would not fit into your shoes.” 

Patton shouted through the closed door, “They’re an old pair. You’re, what, a eight and a half?” 

“... In a couple of shoe varieties, why do you ask?” 

“These ones are nines, just let me find them!” 

Oh dear. It looked like he wasn’t going to get out of this. Well, he might has well get some work done before disaster struck. He turned to his next problem, but the numbers blurred together in his vision. He found his gaze drifting to the door, and his thoughts drifting towards the person behind it. 

As if on cue, the door opened. But instead of Patton emerging, a hand came out with a pair of boots. “I’m almost done! Here, try these on.” He closed the door as he spoke. 

Accepting his fate, Logan got up to grab the boots, but froze as the details of them came into focus. 

“Must everything in your closet have cats on them?” 

The designs on the black boots stared up at him with pastel colored kittens, all smiling. Logan could hear a small giggle from Patton’s room. “Not everything! Just the hoodie, that’s your fault. And those boots. And some of my shirts and socks. But I have a lot of other animals too! Like doggos. Come on, those are the closest shoes I have to your size.” 

He picked up the shoes by their tops, not afraid of showing distain with a door between him and the shoe’s owner. “Will this really make you happy?” 

The rustling and motion stopped from behind the door. “I’d be over the moon, Lo. Or more like under it.” 

Logan had to suppress a small chuckle. “Where did you get such flowery language? Have you been talking to Roman too much?” 

“No, I just... the moon is technically under us, right? It’s in the afternoon so it’s down there somewhere.” 

He had to take a moment to processs what Patton had just said, until he responded, “You really don’t understand much of astronomy, do you?” 

“I know a couple things. You could teach me more about them. You aced that class last semester, didn’t you?” 

He couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. Patton had remembered that little fact. Of course he had, he was Patton. “Yes, I did. I supppose I could tell you some things. There’s a lot to talk about-“ 

“And a whole lot of puddles waiting for us!” Patton poked his head out with that last statement. He must have caught the small grin on his face, as he grinned back with, “You can put those on. They may have cats but they don’t bite. Only happy kitties!” With that, he ducked back into his room. 

Well. Here it was. Was he going to actually do this? Logan remembered the spark in Patton’s eyes that logically shouldn’t have been there. He knew he couldn’t diminish that. He sat back down on his chair, and took off the shoes he was already wearing. Patton was right, the boots did fit. 

“A bit loose, but they’re... perfect.” Just like their owner. 

Patton emerged, fully bundled up with everything he had promised, along with a hat and gloves. Under all that, he could see Patton was smiling again. “Did you just say purrfect?” 

Shoot. Well, this was bad. “No, I said... adaquite.” 

He wasn’t buying it. “I knew one day you’d admit it.” 

Logan’s stomach clenched at the words. This day was just getting worse and worse. “Admit what?” 

Patton pointed a playful, but acussing finger in Logan’s face. “That YOU enjoy a good pun now and then!” 

Oh. Well, that’s a little better than he had thought. He acknowledged, “Well, I still find the sense of humor... peculiar. But you make it... in the smallest way pleasurable. It’s almost a type of word play and you know-“ 

“REALLY?” 

Logan really didn’t appreciate all this cutting off of his explanations. One would think he would be used to it, being roomates and friends with Patton, but it still wasn’t his favorite. “Yes,” he relented. “But don’t tell anyone I said that. Especially Virgil or Roman or the rest of them. They would never persist in pestering me about...” he trailed off as he gestured from Patton’s smile to his own feet. “All of this. 

“I won’t. You can count on me!” There was another moment when Logan noticed a diminish in Patton. As if the excitement died down a little and now he was back to fidgeting hand motions and eyes that didn’t know where to look. “Are you sure you really want to come out with me and do this?” 

Maybe it was an over compensation, maybe it was just because he wanted that smile to come back, as much power as it had, but Logan was going to give it a try. “Of course. I would not lie to you. I’ve got your boots on and they are not coming off. I just need to grab a coat and I’ll be ready to get splashed in barely discernible puddles.” He noticed that the smile came back, although a little smaller than before. “I’ll be back with a coat.” He hurried to his room. 

Patton called out, “I hope you feel something good and warm. I’ve always loved I’ve always loved puddles even as a kid.” 

While trying to figure out how to zipper the jacket over his shirt and tie so it wouldn’t get wet, he queried back, “Rain never made you sad as a kid? I thought rain clouds are typically associated with sorrow. At least that’s how I have seen it.” 

“Yeah, but you can still enjoy the puddles! And of course, you can only see rainbows after a little rain.” As Logan walked back into the living room, and took in the sight of a bundled but very thoughtful Patton, he felt for not the first time that day that he was unprepared, even unqualified for what was to happen next. 

“That is a pleasant sight. You’ll... um. You will coach me through this, right? Is this something I can study up before our excursion?” Logan was ashamed of how quavery his voice was. 

Patton laughed. A golden, quiet sound muffled by fabric layers. It wasn’t rare that he heard that sound but it always made him want to join in against his better judgement. “Logan! This isn’t something you can study. Sure, you can know how the rain falls and the little water buddies-“ 

Logan couldn’t hold back a correction, “Molecules.” 

“Right, molecules. They reflect off the sun and make the colorful magic. Or you could know why they group together on the streets to make puddles. But it’s not the same as jumping in.” 

“No, it is not.” As much as Patton did not grasp about biology, Logan appreciated the efffort. It was a little endearing. 

Patton bit his bottom lip. “Do you mind if I jump in, if we...? I mean, Would that be okay?” This seemed to be the thing that had been bothering Patton for the day. If a jump would solve his problem, Logan was more than willing to oblige. 

He leapt in place once. “Is that adaquate or do you need to jump as well?” 

Patton chuckled again, but it didn’t have as much sincerity in it. “No, it’ll be just me doing the jumping. And it’s a little different than that.” 

Oh. Huh. Logan pauses to ponder for a moment, then held his arms out. “I guess if you need it, I can catch you.” 

“No, no, no gosh words can be tough.” 

If Patton needed to take a leap of sorts, Logan was going to help him do it, no matter what. “I am more than willing to catch you, you can do what you need. Even if it’s outside, we-“ 

He was cut offf once more by Patton’s gloved hands catching hold of his own. He gave Logan’s fingers a reassuring squeeze. His hands were warm and soft. Logan wondered if his ungloved hands were just as soft to the touch. 

“Logan, I like you. That’s the jump. I’ve really, really liked you for a long time. I’m sorry, I know romance can be hard for you to understand sometimes.” 

Oh. OH. It was a metaphorical jump. Logan knew there would be a day that his failure to grasp figures of speech would be a disaster. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like to Patton. Probably wide eyed and stunned, with a deepening blush. 

“I’m really sorry, I just wanted that off my chest. I know it’s pecuilar and you might not understand but I... you-“ 

It was Logan’s turn to cut Patton off, “No, you do not need to apologize. I get it. It’s okay. It’s purrfect.” He hoped Patton couldn’t feel his heightened pulse through his gloved fingers that were still entwined with his. 

Patton gasped, “Did you just-“ 

“Ignore that for the moment. I supposed I’ve wanted to make a jump as well. Not the plundge into puddles, the type that you just did.” He cleared his throat, trying to get the words coming out of his mouth to cooperate. “You are right. I am still young when it comes to recognizing and expressing feelings of mine. But I do know that I do have some sort of positive feelings for you. I deeply appreciate your company, even if it comes with an assortment of puns.” Before Patton could respond, Logan was embracing him. 

They stayed there for a moment. Logan couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged like this. It was warm and safe and wonderful. 

“Wanna go see a rainbow?” 

“As lovely as that sounds, I think we won’t see one. It would have higher chances if it were rain but-“ 

Patton pulled away to look Logan in the eyes. Logan could see that Patton’s dazzling smile had returned in full authenticity. He gave him a true smile in return. 

“With us out there? Jumping in puddles? We’ll make our own rainbow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you made it to the end? Magic. I know normally it’s the other way round, but I want to give kudos to you for reading. I hope you liked it. You’ll prolly need to brush your teeth now. Also wash those hands and stay safe.


End file.
